The Wizard's Daughter
by Queen Elphaba of The Vinkus
Summary: Melena can't stand him anymore. She's leaving Frex for the father of her daughter, Elphaba, the man she loves, who is no one other than Ozcar...or as most know him: The Wizard of Oz. Sucky summary as always, please read! I DON'T OWN WICKED!


Look two stories in one night! #ProbablyShouldn'tBeDoingThisButWillAnyway Lol First things first: (I'm the realest) sorry Fiyeraba fans! This will be a Gelphie. Um...Hehe. But I already had this story planned out before EC. So yeaaahhh. Um. Hehe Opps? I swear there will be more Fiyeraba than a collection of song-fics! I'm just not getting any Fiyeraba inspiration! Give me ideas? Maybe? Sooo here we go again! The Prologue of The Wizard's Daughter!...OH WAIT! This will be good Ozcar! Non-dead Melena! Evil Frex! Evil Nessa who isn't Elphaba actual sister but just Frex's and some random chick's daughter who has a grudge against her 'sister' who is the Ozian Princess and not her sister! *Falls over from oxygen deprivation*

Elphaba:*kicks me* Um….Glin?

Glinda: Yes Elphie?

Elphaba: I think she's dead…..

Glinda: Uhhh….let's just walk away slowly.

Elphaba: Good plan.

"...Gee thanks guys!" Lol, Okay so **now** on with The Prologue of the Wizard's Daughter!

DISCLAMER!:I Don't Own Wicked!

"Come on Fabala. "

Melena and a 7year old Elphaba stood in front of Cowlen Grounds.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to your real father's…...and we're never coming back."

"Frex isn't my father? Who is my real father?"

"His name is Ozcar, but you probably know him as the Wizard of Oz."

"The Wizard is my father?!"

"Shh Elphaba! You'll wake Frex...and we don't want him to intervene right?"

"No. Sorry Mum."

"It's alright Fabala. Got your things?"

Elphaba did a once over of her two bags: One filled with clothes and one filled to the brim with books.

"Everything in need is here."

"Good. Come on, we got to catch a train to the Emerald City."

The young witch beamed brightly and followed Melena down the woodland path to the train station.

THEWIZARD'SDAUGHTERTHEWIZARD'SDAUGHTERTHEWIZARD'SDAUGHTERTHEWIZARD'SDAUGHTERTHEWIZARD'SDAUGHTERTHEWIZARD'SDAUG

Melena and Elphaba had rode the train all the way to the Emerald City and now stood at the gate. Seeing the familiar ginger guard, an old friend of hers and Ozcar, Melena walked up to him and shook him lightly.

"Ezekiel?"

No response.

"Ezekiel!"

He snapped awake a blinked a bit before focusing on the brunette in front of him.

"Melena! What are you doing here? Whose this little one?"

"Hello Ezekiel. I need to see Ozcar and this is Elphaba."

"Hello Ezekiel."

"Hello Elphaba, aren't you the polite one, like your mother. Seems you got her lovely looks as well."

Elphaba blushed dark green and hid behind the older woman as the adults chuckled.

"Need to see Ozcar? Of course! Come on."

Ezekiel, Melena, and Elphaba arrived in the throne room where Ozcar was sitting at his desk working on paper work.

"Ozcar? Someone's here to see you."

"Well who would that be?" he said as he turned and stood

Ezekiel didn't get to answer as Ozcar ran over to Melena and Elphaba.

"Melena!"

"Hello Ozcar."

He enveloped her in a loving hug which she happily returned. Once they released Ozcar saw the small green girl behind Melena.

"Hello." he said as he kneeled down to her height. Before he could get a word in edgewise small green arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"Father." she said

Ozcar looked up to Melena his eyes silently asking her if it was true.

Melena nodded

When Elphaba let go her chocolate brown eyes started into his, which is where she got them from.

"What's your name?"

"Elphaba." she replied

"Well Elphaba how about you let Ezekiel take you down to the kitchens while I talk to your mother, you must be starved after all that travel."

"Okay!"

Soon just Melena and Ozcar were left in the room. Melena spoke first:

"I know I should of told you earlier about her, but Frex never let me leave Munchk-"

But Ozcar cut her off with a kiss.

When the kiss ended Ozcar spoke:

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." she said as her head rest upon his chest

"So what's the problem?" he said as he took her hands and looked into her bright green eyes.

"I can't stay in Munchkinland anymore. I love you, not Frex. I need someone who will actually love my -our- daughter green skin and all. I love her but Frex just can't and I can't live like that knowing she's unhappy and feels unloved."

"I love you too. It was miserable here without you, I'm just so glad your back. I know I already love her, green and all, seems fitting for an Ozian Princess doesn't it?"

"Does that mean we can stay?"

"Of course you'll live here! And if he ever tries to take you back or hurt our daughter, he'll have the Wizard of Oz to deal with. And now I'll finally be able to do this properly:"

He got down on one knee a pulled out an emerald ring Melena was very familiar to and asked the age old question:

"Melena? Will you marry me?"

Melena stood there shocked staring at the ring he had proposed to her the first time with, but this time it wouldn't end in a ghastly mess that separated them for years.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Ozcar removed the ring belonging to Frex and tossed on the floor replacing it with the emerald one.

He then jumped up and brought her into a long passionate kiss which was interrupted with an "Ewww!" coming from the doorway.

They both looked over to see their emerald daughter running over and into Ozcar's arms.

"Does this mean were going to stay and be a family?" she said admiring her mother's new ring.

"Yes Fabala were going to have an actual family now."

I feel proud. Lol And the prologue is done! There will be a time gap. So next chapter we'll have Elphaba heading of to Shiz! And Elphaba will become more sarcastic. Lol XD Review/Follow/Favorite please! Watch out for Chapter 2 (actually chapter 1 but whatever!)


End file.
